


Of Mice and Sin

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: A disturbed individual is finally able to play out his dark fantasies on the source of his obsession: Mickey Mouse.
Kudos: 3





	Of Mice and Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

He was completely oblivious to how long I’d been watching him, the mouse in the window. How long had it been since my obsession had begun? Weeks? Months? Over a year? I hadn’t bothered counting the days. All that mattered was Mickey.  
Everything about him was perfect. That face. Those perpetually-gloved hands. That cute ass. That twelve-inch cock he always managed to perfectly hide under his usual table at his favorite coffee shop. He somehow mastered the art of hiding it from everyone. Well…everyone except for me, of course.  
I was sitting at my regular spot across the street: a bus stop that saw few traffic during the times at which I haunted it. I placed my hand on the black duffel bag resting next to me and tapped the surface with my index finger. Today was the day. I had already made all the preparations. The people who needed to be paid off. The cameras that needed to be installed. The toys ready for use. There was no turning back now.  
After giving a soft exhale, I took hold of my bag and crossed the street. I could feel my heart pounding with every step. My hand was even slightly sweaty as I reached for the door of the coffee shop. I took another few slow breaths as I gripped the handle. This was it. The moment of truth. Did my bribery pay off? I pulled the door open and listened.   
Nothing. No bell. No chime. No loud signal of my arrival. Excellent. My payment had been enough. I stepped quietly into the café and softly closed the door behind me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a silver key. Swiftly, I used the key to lock the door before returning it to my pocket. I was on the cusp of no going back now.  
The café was mostly empty. The barista at the counter glanced up at me. She gave me a wink before returning to cleaning the counter. Clearly her boss had let her in on my plan. In a table near the door, a trio of teenage boys was sitting. They were trying their best to act stealthy and cool but it was obvious that they were taking obnoxious selfies with Mickey in the background. Who could blame them? It’s not everyday one shared a morning routine with the world’s most famous mouse.  
I proceeded into the café and further observed my surroundings. An elderly couple was sitting at one of the tables. The wife was asleep in her chair while the husband was calmly reading the newspaper while drinking his third cup of coffee. I couldn’t help but smirk, anticipating giving the old-timer some noteworthy excitement.   
A young man was sipping on a cup of hot chocolate. He was sitting only a table away from Mickey on the very edge of the window tables. He looked at me and winked before presenting a camera hidden under the table. I nodded back. My operative was ready.  
My gaze instantly fell on Mickey. His cup of coffee was nearly empty and he had a laptop open on the table in front of him. A sticker of his own face was plastered on the back of the laptop. Truly adorable and ironically pure. He seemed innocent enough to the normal eye…but I was not normal. As a Mickey expert, I knew exactly what he was doing. Even though the long table cloth hid his actions, I knew he was busy going to town on himself. The faintest echoes of fapping danced through the air and kissed my eardrums. I honed in my gaze on his slightly bit lip. He was trying his best to hold in his cries of pleasure. So far, he was successful…but not for long.  
I moved my gaze away from Mickey and noticed a young woman eating a bagel at a corner table. Out of everyone in the shop, she worried me the most. I could predict the safe actions of the teens and the elderly, but this woman was a wild card.  
I hastily approached the woman while pulling out my wallet with my free hand. As I reached her table, I pulled out three hundred-dollar bills and placed them on the table before she even had a moment to react. I leaned forward and with a hushed tone ordered, “Do not interrupt what’s about to happen. You are not in danger. React however you will at your table. But do not intervene. Do not flee. Just watch…or ignore it.” She looked confused. Just to be safe, I placed down another pair of hundreds. “Sound fair?” After a tense moment of silence, she shrugged her shoulders and pocketed the cash. She then returned to munching on her bagel.  
Turning my attention away from the woman, I looked down the nearby hallway that led to the restrooms and back area of the café. I could just make out a young male barista on his lunch break in the back room. Nothing the barista on my side couldn’t handle if things went sideways.  
With everything in place, I was ready to begin. I glanced up at the nearby security camera in the corner of the ceiling. It was clearly aiming at Mickey’s table. While in its blind spot, I reached into my duffel bag and pulled out my first item: a latex Mickey mask. It had cost me a pretty penny but it was such high quality that people could almost mistake it for the real thing from a distance. I slid the mask over my head before reaching into the duffel bag once more to pull out two more items: a pair of handcuffs and a pair of briefs with Mickey’s face plastered all over it. I slung the duffel bag over my shoulder and readied both items as I made my approach.  
With grace, I silently strode over to Mickey. From my angle, I could see that his hidden hand was definitely busy at work under the table cloth. On the computer screen, I could see various tabs open to different porn sites. Rule 34, e621, Fur Affinity, Inkbunny, Pornhub, the lot of them. Each tab was filled to the brim with some of the hottest and naughtiest Mickey porn art one could find. And they were truly all excellent. I had fapped to every single one. But I was about to bury them all…with help from the secretly slutty mouse legend himself.  
I came to a stop right next to Mickey. He was so involved with himself that he didn’t even notice me. I let the duffel bad slide off my arm and fall to the floor with a soft thud. “Hello at last, Mickey Mouse,” I said as soon as the bag had left my grasp. Mickey jumped in his seat and looked up at me. Those big eyes stared up at me with a look of horror that sent my heart a flutter.  
“What the-” I gave Mickey no time to respond to me. I gracefully shoved the pair of Mickey briefs into his mouth. He gagged and tried to pull them out but I was too quick for him. I grabbed both of his gloved hands, including the one that had been at work, and pulled them back through the lower spaces in the back of his wooden café chair. I presented the handcuffs and cuffed his hands behind the chair. But I was not done. With his hands cuffed and mouth gagged, I swooped down to his legs. Pulling out the strongest roll of tape I owned, I quickly taped both of his ankles to the front legs of his chair. I made sure to caress each large shoe as I did so. I had to honor those glorious shoes at least a little bit. Once I was finished, I stood up and looked down at the now struggling and bound Mickey. I had reached the point of no return.  
“Mickey, Mickey, Mickey,” I started as I slowly shook my head. I raised my hand and wagged one of my index fingers. I quickly glanced around the café. The barista was still cleaning the counter, the elderly man and young woman hadn’t noticed a thing yet, the teens were starting to notice, and my operative was already recording with his video camera. I looked back at Mickey. He looked so afraid. I almost felt bad for doing this to him…almost. “You little mouse slut.” I reached down for the table cloth and pulled it up. Mickey’s erect penis whipped out from under the table. His iconic red pants were pulled down just enough for his shaft and balls to stick out comfortably. The mouse’s package was even more glorious than what the countless pieces of fan art had depicted. “Bringing this monster out in public!”  
I stepped aside and allowed full view of Mickey Mouse’s cock for the rest of the café to witness. The barista gave an evil smirk, the young woman blushed, the teens began giving shocked laughs and whipped out their phones, the elderly woman was still asleep, the elderly man turned around and gasped, and my operative simply gave a thumbs up.  
“Dude! Mickey Mouse is fuckin’ HUGE!” announced one of the teens.  
“Damn, Mickey! Minnie’s a lucky bitch!” chided another one of the teens.  
“This is so going viral!” laughed the third teen as he recorded everything on his phone.  
I looked down at the massive twelve-inch cock. It was twitching something fierce and leaking streams of precum. I licked my lips under the mask before continuing. “Oh sorry!” I continued. “Did I interrupt your fapping, Mickey?” With a swift motion, I took Mickey’s shaft in my grasp. Muffled, panicked moans emanated from Mickey as he tried to break his bonds. “Let’s show the world how far Mickey Mouse can shoot!”  
I began to vigorously move my hand up and down the throbbing shaft. It was already hot and sweaty from a solid half-hour of fapping. The head was inflamed like a flexing muscle. I could feel the vein pumping blood through the aroused limb. With each stroke, Mickey was fighting me less and less. I could feel his panicked moans slowly morph into those of pleasure. He was still trying to hold back his cries. But it mattered not. We had a long evening ahead and there would be plenty of time for him to let the slut out.  
I could already sense the pressure rising within the glorious dick. He was ready to blow. His eyes were rolling back. Tears were rolling down his face. The heat in my hand was godly. I looked at the nearly empty cup of coffee. As I continued my stroking, I also grabbed the cup and tossed its contents onto the floor. Just then, Mickey arched his back and released.  
A streak of jizz shot high into the air, almost touching the ceiling before coming back down and falling all over Mickey and his laptop. I could hear the teens cheering and the elderly man gasping. But now all of my focus was on Mickey. “Did that feel good, Mickey?” I asked. He continued to breathe slowly and twitch as the final surges of orgasm left him. The mouse looked up at me with wide eyes. As if asking me why I was doing all of this to him. I sweetly caressed one of his cheeks with my hand. “Don’t worry, sweet mouse. We’re not done.” I then grabbed the sides of Mickey’s pants, sliding them back into place up and over his penis. Mickey moaned loudly through his brief gag as his cum-splattered dick was restricted within the bounds of his shorts. Still, the shorts were so elastic that his penis managed to stay upright even when constricted. “You’ve still got more in you, Mickey.” I took hold of the shaft through the cloth of Mickey’s pants. His eyes widened in panic as he, once again, tried to break free from his bonds. He never would. He was mine now.  
I returned to stroking his cock, this time with it entrapped within his glorious shorts. Mickey rolled his head back as I made my motions. He was moaning even louder through his gag. His efforts to hold back how much he truly loved this were so cute...yet so fruitless. I quickened my pace. I could still feel every throb and twitch but the casing of fabric from Mickey’s iconic shorts made it feel all the more magical. I slowed down at one point simply to caress the trapped head. With Mickey’s widened eyes, arching back, and twitching legs, I could tell that he liked that very much.  
Every now and then, I could see Mickey glancing around. Silently begging for help from the others in the café. The teens were just enjoying the show and recording everything they could get, the elderly man was awkwardly staring us down, and the young woman in the corner was blushing something fierce as she watched.  
“They’re all watching you, Mickey,” I said as he looked back at me. “Not just them. The cameras are getting you as well! Every second! So many eyes will watch you too. All around the world!” Mickey moaned with aroused panic with each word I spoke. His cock stiffened with each stroke. He was starting to struggle again. Poor thing. He was still trying to resist unleashing his true self. I tightened my grip and increased my stroking as Mickey’s moans grew even more noticeable. I was going to bring out the real Mickey. One way or another.  
I was more than ready for Mickey’s second orgasm at my hands. I grabbed the empty coffee cup off the table and angled it. My heart fluttered again as Mickey’s penis rapidly twitched with the waves of climax. Semen seeped through the fabric in the cloth as well as shot through. Not high enough to nearly reach the ceiling but enough to fall into the cup. Surprisingly, this second orgasm produced even more cum than the first, nearly filling up the container to the brim as Mickey’s pained gasps of pleasure echoed through the café.  
Once Mickey’s second orgasm had left him, I slowly removed the briefs from his mouth and tossed them onto the floor. “Now, Mickey, tell me…did you enjoy that?” I asked. I’m pretty sure I was smirking so much that Mickey could almost see it through the mask of his face I was wearing.  
“What…what the fuck is wrong with you?!” he asked as he struggled to get fully angry while fighting against his post-orgasm weakness. “Why are you doing this?! Let me-”  
“Wrong answer,” I interrupted before grabbing Mickey’s jaw and holding his mouth open. I took hold of the cum-filled cup and presented it to Mickey. A look of shock overcame his face as I hovered the cup over his open mouth.  
“He’s not!” gasped the teens.  
“I think he is,” the barista stated casually as she continued doing her work.  
“Oh my lord,” uttered the elderly man.  
Mickey looked up at me with pleading eyes. “Weese…nyo!” he managed to plea through his open mouth.  
I raised the cup as if making a toast. “Bottoms up, slut,” I said before dumping the contents right into Mickey’s open pie hole.  
Tears rolled down his face as the waterfall of cum rushed right down into the back of his throat. Mickey struggled to free his jaw from my grasp. But he couldn’t escape me. He couldn’t escape the salty buffet of his own making.  
Once the last drop had fallen, I released Mickey’s jaw. Mickey coughed and sputtered as drips of semen rolled down his chin. “WHY?!” he managed to cough out.  
“Stop pretending that you hate this. You love every bit of it!” I stated plainly. “Look! You’re hard again already!”  
Mickey looked down at his once-again rising cock. He began to shake his head. “No! No, no, no, no, NO!”  
“You can’t hide who you are, Mickey Mouse.” I grasped his erect cock. “Here’s what’s gonna happen.” I began stroking him again.  
“No…ah…stop!”  
“I’m gonna jerk you off and make you fill this cup with your own jizz.”  
“Ah…no…please!”  
“And I’m gonna keep feeding it to you until you give in and allow yourself to enjoy this.” I then presented the surrounding area of the café and beyond to him with a wide hand motion. “All for the people of this café, the outside street, and the world, eventually, to witness.”  
Tears started rolling down Mickey’s face. “Please…someone help me…please!”  
I looked back at the audience. “Anyone want to stop me?”  
“Hell no! Keep going!” chanted the teens while the elderly man seemed too busy with himself to answer.  
“You paid me so I’m not doing anything,” stated the young woman.  
“Same,” said the barista with a raised finger before continuing her work.  
I looked down the hallway and made eye contact with the male barista about to come back from his lunch break. He took one look at the scene before him before stepping back into the back room and closing the door. I looked back at Mickey. “Looks like everyone’s game. Let’s continue, shall we?” I said before accelerating my stroking speed.

For the next hour, I fapped away at Mickey’s concealed cock. No matter how much he pleaded, no matter how loud he cried, I never stopped. Orgasm after orgasm, cum drink after cum drink, he simply refused to admit his true nature. I knew he was enjoying this. The occasional twinkle in his eye. The millisecond smiles in response to me starting again. The pleasured moans that fought to overpower his resistant cries. I was so close to breaking him.  
After dumping another load down his throat, I reached back into the duffel bag and pulled out a massive, clear fleshlight. “Let’s shake things up then,” I said before angling the fleshlight above Mickey’s erecting cock. I then forcefully drove the sex toy down. Thanks to the semen, it took little effort for the fleshlight to eat up the cloth-enclosed dick. Mickey let out a loud, aroused moan as I made him hilt the fleshlight. “Best one on the market.” The sight of his throbbing boner trapped even further inside the fleshlight was truly a wonder to behold.  
“Fuck,” Mickey managed to utter as I began the motions once again. A crowd had started to form outside the café. Even more people were watching in awe as I publicly destroyed the cherished mouse of legend. “Please…sir…”  
“Look at them all, Mickey. Here to watch you. Here to see the true you.” Mickey bit his lip and rolled his head back. “Want to show them?”  
“AHHHHHHH!” Mickey came deep within the fleshlight, quickly filling up its interior with his cum. I slowly removed the fleshlight from his cock and held it over him.  
“Ready to give in?” I asked.  
Mickey glanced outside at the crowd and shook his head slowly. “No,” he said with a spiteful glare.  
I shrugged my shoulders before dumping the contents of the fleshlight into Mickey’s mouth. I could hear the crowd outside reacting with shock as I did so. Once the final strings of semen had fallen, I tossed the fleshlight aside. “Fine, let’s shake things up even more.” While Mickey was still weakened from his post-orgasm relief, I walked around the back of the chair and uncuffed one of his hands. Making sure to be quick, I brought both hands around Mickey and to his front before cuffing them up again.  
“What…what are you doing now?” Mickey asked with a nervous look.  
I lovingly caressed the back of Mickey’s head as I held his cuffed hands on the table. “Taking you to the source, slut.” With a blunt force, I pushed Mickey’s head down and onto his clothed, erect cock. I could hear the crowd react once again as I forced Mickey to take his whole cock in his mouth. Even the others in the café were shocked by my surprise action. Up and down I made Mickey’s head bob. He tried to bring his cuffed hands up but I held them in place. “Didn’t want you to break your hands. So be grateful I adjusted you for a more comfortable position, Mickey.” Mickey only responded with pained, lusty groans as he slurped up and down his own shaft. I could see his tongue occasionally stick out from his mouth and glide up along the cloth-covered penis. Oh yeah. He was definitely enjoying this.  
As Mickey’s moans started to grow louder, I picked up my force on the back of his head. He had given up trying to fight against me. All he could do was finally give in to my power over him. He was truly mine. I could do whatever I wanted with him. Now if only he would admit.  
One final moan rang out as Mickey came once again. I could only imagine the geyser of jizz shooting up through his soaked shorts and deep into his throat. Each arch of his back and twitch of his head brought me further joy. Mickey was so good in this position. So perfect.  
Once Mickey’s most recent orgasm had faded away, I brought his head up and stared at him. Jizz dripped out of his abused mouth as he looked at me. “Ready to give in?” I asked. He could barely answer me. The constant orgasms had left him weak and tired. Still, I could see his penis rising again. He had one more good orgasm left in him. One last chance to break him for the world. I glanced down at the duffel bag…I had just the thing to help him.  
I reached into the bag and pulled out a massive black dildo. Once again, reactions from the crowd outside and within the café were music to my ears. I didn’t even have to hold Mickey down. He remained slumped over as I circled around him. His plump ass was practically sticking out through the opening in the back of the chair, waiting for its reward.   
I stood behind Mickey and readied the dildo like a battering ram. I drizzled a little lubricant on the penetrator before aiming it. “This should wake you up!” I said with a laugh before driving the dildo right into Mickey’s anus. Instantly Mickey’s head shot up and the loudest moan of ecstasy I had ever heard escaped him. The dildo had ripped right through Mickey’s shorts and slipped comfortably into his anal cavity. Mickey couldn’t move. All he could do was remain slumped over and moan with agonized pleasure as I drove the dildo in and out of him. His hands clenched tightly on the table cloth as I hilted the gargantuan toy inside him. “You like this, Mickey?” I kept chiding him on as I violently pulled the dildo back and forth within him. “Say it!” I pulled out. “SAY IT!” I thrust inward. “REVEAL WHO YOU ARE, MICKEY MOUSE!”  
“AH! DON’T FUCKING STOP! I LOVE THIS SO FUCKING MUCH!” Mickey screamed out like the bitch he always was. “OH FUCK I’M SUCH A SLUT! FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS! MAKE ME CUM! VIOLATE ME! JUST DON’T FUCKING STOP!”  
The crowd gasped in response to Mickey’s screams and moans that seemed to reverberate around the world. This was it. The moment I had been craving. Excitement filled me as I grabbed Mickey and pulled him up, ripping away the tape that bound his feet to the chair legs. In a swift motion I took hold of the hilt of the dildo and held Mickey high into the air, like a lollipop on its stick. Mickey let out his greatest scream of pleasure yet as my final act sparked his final release.  
His legs spread wide open and twitched violently as he came. A river of semen burst through the front of his shorts and sprayed all over the café. The teens tried to dodge but were covered in the liquid of love. The crowd backed up as it sprayed all over the window. Nobody in the café could escape the torrent of orgasm. Except for my terrible self, of course.  
My work was done. As everyone else recovered from what they had just witnessed, I lowered Mickey down to the ground. The dildo made a loud slurp sound as I removed it from his stretched anus. I then uncuffed Mickey’s hands and stood above him. He looked up at me with a lusty smile on his face. “Who…who are you?” he managed to ask.  
I reached into my pocket, pulled out a card and dropped it in front of him. “Find me again, if you want, and find out. Farwell for now, Mickey Mouse. Thank you for finally showing the world the true you,” I said before turning away from the defamed mouse. I then headed to the exit, unlocked it, and made my grand escape.

I stood in front of the camera, the Mickey mask on my face as usual. My operative stood in the background, signaling the start of the show with a thumbs up. “Hello, fellow fans,” I announced. “Welcome to our 100th episode! We never would have made it this far without any of you supporting us. But, of course, this never would have been possible…” I stepped aside to show off my prized attraction. My perfect co-host. “Mickey Mouse!”  
The automated applause rang out in the background as I presented Mickey to the world wide web before us. I had him strapped to a rack, his arms and legs spread out in a spread-eagle position. The only thing covering his cock was a pair of famous Mickey Mouse briefs. I walked towards him, pinching one of his nipples as I passed.  
“Oh…Master!” he cooed at me as I passed. On the other side of the rack was another camera. An opening in the back of the rack exposed Mickey’s irresistible ass and waving tail for all to see.  
“Today, we’re gonna see how many undies Mickey can completely soak before he completely runs dry!” I showcased a mountain of underwear waiting to be worn off to the side. I then grabbed a massive blue dildo and presented it to our viewing audience. “Thank you again, for getting us this far.” I turned around and aimed the dildo at the impatient anus. “Ready, Mickey?”  
“Always, Master!” Mickey announced for all to hear.  
I inserted the dildo as our one-hundred-and-first session together began.


End file.
